


Tattoo

by phanipiel (Klaine_Lover)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Lover/pseuds/phanipiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: "I'm your tattoo artist and I fall a little bit more in love with you every time you tell me what your next tattoo means"</p>
<p>Phil is Dan's tattoo artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the weird formatting.

He’s a regular customer here at my tattoo shop. He comes in every couple of months. He always books an appointment after each session and he has one today. I hear the door chime and I turn to see who it is.

            “Hey, Dan,” I say. “How’ve you been?”

            “Pretty good, Phil,” Dan says. “How about yourself?”

            “I’m having a great day,” I reply. “I just finished a session so you can come on back with me.”

            We head back to the applying room. I can’t help but stare at him. Dan’s wearing a black t-shirt and black skinnies, like usual. His arms are covered in ink. There’s some flowers and some quotes and lyrics. He’s so hot. They all have a meaning to him and I love hearing him tell me each one. I seem to fall more and more for him when he does.

            We walk through the doorway; well I don’t. I’m so caught up in my staring that I bang into the door.

            “You need to watch out there, Philly,” Dan chuckles.

            “Don’t call me Philly,” I grumble.

            “I’m sorry. Seriously, though, are you alright?” he asks.

“Yeah, just bruised my ego,” I joke, mostly. “So, have a seat and tell me what you want today.”

            Dan pulls a folded up paper out from his wallet and hands it to me. “I actually drew something already. It’s not perfect yet, but I figured you could help me with it.”

            It’s a sketch of peonies and a robin taking flight. There’s also script on it but I can’t read it. “O.K. I’m sorry, but what the hell does this say?” I ask him.

            “‘Let sweetness take flight’,” Dan replies.

            “O.K. cool. What does it mean?”

            Dan takes a breath before speaking. “As you know, my ex and I broke up a few months ago. The robin means hope, joy, and new beginnings and the peonies also mean joy as well as other things. They are very sweet smelling too. Basically, I’m over my ex and I have a crush on someone really sweet.”

            “That’s cute,” I answer. I’m happy he’s over his ex-boyfriend but someone else might be in the picture. I just wish that someone was me. “Where do you want this?”

            “My left shoulder about the size of my palm.”

            I’m internally freaking out because I’ve never seen Dan’s torso. I’ve only done tats on his arms and he’s always worn a t-shirt or tank top. I calmly say “Alright, take off your shirt and lie down on the table.”

            As soon as his shirt is off, I’m ogling him, but then I see it on his lower back. It’s a tramp stamp that says “Ride ‘em Cowboy.”

            “What the hell is that?” I sputter out blushing.

            “Oh that. I’ve had it for a while. Don’t worry I’m not cheating on you with another artist.” I blush even more. “It’s my first tat. Only one I regret.”

            “I can cover it up for you sometime,” I say when I find my voice.

            “Maybe next time,” he replies.

* * *

 

After I finish the tattoo, Dan checks himself out in the mirror. “You like it?” I ask.

            “Of course, it’s awesome like always, Phil,” he says with a grin. “Thank you.”

            Then he hugs me by surprise. “Oof. You’re welcome, Dan” I reply with a smile of my own.

* * *

 

            Later, after Dan has paid, he turns to leave. When he’s almost out the door, he spins around and blurts out “Do you want to get dinner?”

            “Uh, yeah, I just need to finish a few things here and we can go.”

            “O.K. awesome. I’ll wait outside,” he says and then kisses my cheek hesitantly. “I’m sorry, was that alright?”

            I nod before covering his mouth with my own.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my creative writing class but I'm going to tell my teacher not to read it.
> 
> I found this prompt on dailyau.tumblr.com.  
> My tumblrs are danandphilblog and readinglitblog.


End file.
